Lista de Deseos
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::.::OS::.::Bella sólo quiere una cosa para Navidad; sólo tiene que convencer a Edward de que se la dé.


Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN~Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN~Esto es una TRADUCIÓN~Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN.

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a _**_Meyer_**_. La historia es original de _**_Amethyst Jackson_**_, yo sólo _**_TRADUJE_**_._

**Sinopsis:** UA; Edward nunca dejó a Bella, y su primer navidad juntos cae en los meses faltantes de _Luna Nueva_.

**

* * *

**

°.::Lista de Deseos::.°

* * *

_**Diciembre 02, 2005**_

Nuestra primera navidad juntos estaba a menos de un mes, y sabía que Edward estaba ocupado figurando extravagantes regalos para darme; y además, maneras de convencerme de aceptarlos. También seguía molestándome, preguntándome qué quería. Sólo había una cosa que realmente quería —bueno, dos cosas, pero no iba a presionar mi suerte— y sabía que eso no era lo que él tenía en mente, por lo que incluso pedir no tenía esperanza. Pero Edward no era nada si no era persistente.

—Tiene que haber _algo_ —susurró contra mi oído, abrazado detrás de mí en mi cama. Charlie estaba profundamente dormido cruzando el pasillo, ajeno, y normalmente también yo estaría dormida a esta hora, pero a pesar de que había reunión escolar, Edward estaba felizmente manteniéndome despierta.

—Por enésima vez, Edward, no hay —suspiré. Sus labios se presionaron en el sensible punto detrás de mi oreja y luego, se arrastraron por mi cuello. Así que iba con _esa_ táctica de nuevo. No estaba exactamente en contra de sus métodos, tan agradables como eran, pero tenían una creciente tendencia a dejarme frustrada. Estaba harta de irme a dormir con un dolor entre mis muslos.

—Por favor, Bella. Dame algo. Estás arruinando toda la diversión —persuadió. Incluso gimoteando, su voz era ridículamente hermosa. No era justo.

—Bien. Quiero un póney —dije secamente, un poco irritada con la forma en que su dedo había empezado a pasear justo debajo del borde de mi camiseta. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que me estaba haciendo?

—Eso podría arreglarse. Creo que a Alice le gustaría tener un póney —eso sonó más como una amenaza que como una oferta. Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas pasar, Edward? —traté de alejarme de su toque, pero me abrazó fuerte a él—. ¿No puedes ser como cualquier otro inconsciente novio y comprarme una bufanda o algo así?

—¡Una bufanda! —se burló. Prácticamente pude sentir sus ojos ponerse en blanco—. Me gustaría pensar que yo podría hacerlo mejor que una _bufanda_ por el amor de mi vida.

Mi estómago brincó ante sus palabras. No podía imaginar un mundo en donde pudiera ser verdad, en donde pudiera ser el único amor de una vida tan larga como la de Edward, pero si realmente me amaba mucho, si realmente quería darme lo que verdaderamente deseaba, ¿podría lograr que me concediera mi deseo?

—Hay… una _cosa_ —dije cuidadosamente, manteniendo la vista al frente; tenía miedo que viera justo a través de mí si miraba sus penetrantes ojos.

—¿Sí? —su voz era ansiosa, casi jadeante. Me habría reído, si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa.

—No creo que quieras dármelo —dije, mordiendo mi labio por consecuencia.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿es costoso? Porque sabes que ese no es un problema…

—No —interrumpí—. No… no costaría nada.

Sentí su cuerpo tenso cuando comenzó a sospechar.

—Bella, si estás tratando de convencerme de que te convierta…

—¡No! —se relajó al instante. Y me di cuenta de que había encontrado mi oportunidad. Su guardia estaba baja ahora que había omitido la única cosa que se negaba a darme—. No, a menos que hayas tenido un repentino cambio de corazón, no voy a insistir sobre el tema ahora.

—Bueno, ¿entonces? —sus labios estaban de vuelta en mí oído, persuadiendo.

—Te quiero… te quiero a ti —admití, con mi cara ardiendo.

—Ya me tienes, Bella —¿estaba siendo deliberadamente obtuso?

Me di la vuelta en sus brazos, esperando que mi suplicante expresión ayudara a influir en él mientras hacía mi intento final.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Quiero estar contigo, Edward.

Su rostro se contorsionó a una adolorida expresión cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba insinuando.

—Sabes por qué eso no es posible, Bella. Cualquier otra cosa.

—Pero ha pasado casi un año, y nos hemos vuelto mucho mejor en esto —argumenté—. _Podemos_ hacerlo, lo sé. Por favor, Edward. Cuando estás aquí cada noche así, es inaguantable. Cada vez que nos besamos, empeora. _Duele_, te deseo tanto.

Frunció el entrecejo, con ojos entornados.

—Tal vez debería irme… si esto te está haciendo daño.

—No —dije rápidamente, aferrándome a sus brazos como si eso fuera a servir de algo—. Quédate, por favor. No puedo dormir sin ti aquí.

Suspiró, tocando mi frente con la suya.

—No quiero que esto sea difícil para ti, Bella.

Me sentí mal, poniéndolo en esta posición, pero tan pronto como las palabras habían salido de mi boca, me había dado cuenta; _necesitaba_ hacer esto. Si no empujaba los límites de nuestra relación, nunca llegaríamos a ninguna parte.

—Tampoco quiero que esto sea difícil para ti —dije, tan compungida como me atreví a ser—. ¿Podrías simplemente… pensar en ello?, ¿por favor?

—Ese es justamente el problema, Bella —respondió—. _He_ pensado en ello… más de lo que debería, y lo deseo más de lo que debería. Pero no puedo imaginar que mi control pueda resistir eso… He oído muchas cosas; cosas que nunca quise escuchar, pero es difícil escapar de ellas, y si es algo como lo que he captado de mi familia… realmente no creo que pueda mantener la cabeza.

No quería dejar de lado sus preocupaciones, pero consideraba que estaba subestimando su control.

—Tampoco creías que pudieras parar si probabas mi sangre, pero lo hiciste.

Edward hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo.

—Tu vida estaba en juego.

—Si no lo habías notado, mi vida _siempre_ ha estado en juego. Probablemente sea por eso que nunca has conseguido hacerme daño, por mucho que dudes de ti mismo —argumenté.

Su ceño era meditabundo.

—Bella… si algo te pasara mientras… _hacemos_ eso, no podría vivir conmigo mismo.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que sé que estará bien. Edward, no te pediría esto si no creyera en ti.

Edward expulsó un hálito suavemente. Eso aturdió mi cabeza.

—Si… si te doy lo que quieres, tiene que haber condiciones.

—Por supuesto —mi corazón latía vertiginosamente ante la idea; ¿en verdad, realmente estaba cediendo?

—En primer lugar, sólo prometeré que vamos a _tratar_. Si digo que tenemos que parar, paramos.

Asentí mi conformidad.

—Eso es suficiente para mí.

—Y tienes que dejarme comprarte lo que quiera para Navidad.

—Pero…

—Sin peros —dijo, colocando dos dedos sobre mis labios—. Estás consiguiendo lo que quieres, y lo que yo quiero es mimarte. Así que déjame. ¿Por favor?

Era imposible resistirse a esos suplicantes ojos.

—Bien, pero nada con lo que fuera a tener dificultades explicándole a Charlie, por favor.

Lo consideró un momento.

—Muy bien. Puedo ser sutil.

—Gracias —dije, aliviada. No quería volver a casa con un nuevo auto en Navidad—. ¿Cuándo…?

—Necesitaré algo de tiempo —dijo Edward—, para prepararme.

Asentí.

—¿La noche de Navidad? Quizás… podríamos como que abrirnos paso hasta esa noche.

Edward alzó una ceja interrogante.

—¿Precisamente lo que eso implica?

Sentí mi rostro arder.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. La práctica hace la perfección y todo. Quizás deberíamos probar algunas cosas primero, antes de… ya sabes.

Edward sonrió.

—Supongo que podríamos hacer eso. Tal vez deberíamos empezar por aprender cómo hablar de ello sin trastabillar con nosotros mismos.

—Así que… ¿realmente vamos a hacer esto? —dije con una tentativa sonrisa, sintiendo la anticipación arremolinándose dentro de mí.

—En la noche de Navidad —consintió, pareciendo como si estuviera luchando con una sonrisa.

—¿Podemos empezar a practicar ahorita? —observé sus labios, los cuales habían participado en demasiada plática y no en besar lo suficiente esta noche.

—Necesitas dormir —reprendió, a pesar de que su mano en mi espalda me acercó ligeramente hacia él.

Hice un mohín.

—No estabas tan preocupado sobre eso cuando estabas tratando de sacarme respuestas.

—Bueno, no me gustaría ser un hipócrita, ¿verdad? —dijo antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los míos, moviéndose a un suave ritmo.

No había más que hablar esa noche.

_**

* * *

**_

Diciembre 04, 2005

—¿Volverás esta noche? —pregunté mientras acompañaba a Edward al porche, fuera del oído de Charlie.

—Por supuesto —su frente estaba arrugada. _Era_ una pregunta un poco tonta, considerando que estaba allí la mayoría de las veces, y él siempre me decía cuándo estaría fuera.

—¿Pero vendrás más temprano?, ¿antes de que él esté dormido? —apremié.

Edward me dedicó esa mirada que tenía siempre que deseaba poder leer mi mente.

—Vale. Volveré tan pronto deje el auto en casa y me libre de Emmett. Quería una batalla de PlayStation, pero puede esperar para otra ocasión.

—Oh —dije, un poco desinflada—. No tienes que quedarte, si prefieres…

—Oh, no —Edward rió entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Preferiría pasar la noche contigo, gracias. Te veo en un rato —prometió, agachando la cabeza para besarme ligeramente antes de irse a ritmo humano bajo la lluvia a su auto.

Le dije a Charlie que me iba a la cama y corrí por las escaleras para meterme a la ducha. Si esta noche iba a ir por el camino que deseaba, quería estar limpia para ello. Y bien depilada. Eso era crucial.

Para el tiempo en que me había lavado, secado, puesto mi pijama (el bonito), y regresado a mi habitación, él estaba allí, esperando en mi cama, con el cabello revuelto y ojos brillantes, viéndose como cada una de mis fantasías vueltas realidad. Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta.

—Alice dijo que tenías planes para esta noche —mencionó Edward en un tono bien informal tan pronto como la puerta estuvo cerrada detrás de mí—. No me dejó ver, pero dijo que yo debería cooperar.

Me sonrojé.

—Definitivamente, deberías cooperar. Probablemente, me ahorre un montón de vergüenza si lo haces.

—¿Ah, sí? —su ceja subió en un arco perfecto—. Pues, ven aquí, y dime lo que está pasando en esa cabeza tuya.

Me senté cuidadosamente junto a él en la cama.

—Sólo estaba pensando, ya sabes, que deberíamos empezar… probando las aguas.

La ceja no bajó; traté de evitar sus ojos, para que mi rubor no se profundizara.

—¿Qué aguas, exactamente?

—Estás siendo obtuso adrede —puse mala cara, viendo el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Se rió quedamente.

—No haría tal cosa, lo prometo. Sólo quiero asegurarme que estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando.

—Pues sí —dije, atreviéndome a mirarlo.

Los labios de Edward se torcieron en una sonrisa, y luego me sorprendió levantándome con facilidad a su regazo. Tragué saliva con fuerza cuando mis piernas se colocaron a ambos lados de las suyas, dejándonos pecho a pecho, y cara a cara.

—¿Servirá esto para empezar? —preguntó, con su aliento esparciéndose por mi rostro, convirtiendo mis huesos en puré.

—Para empezar —me las arreglé para decir cuando sus manos ahuecaron mi rostro y atrajo mis labios a los suyos. Fue un lento beso que encendió un fuego lento en mi estómago e hizo a los dedos de mis pies enroscarse. Aproveché la oportunidad para hacer algo que siempre había querido hacer; escurrí mi lengua para probar sus labios. La dulzura hizo a mi boca estremecerse y nadar a mi cabeza. Edward no me apartó, pero sus hombros estaban tensos bajo mis manos, así que me alejé un poco.

—¿Estuvo bien? —pregunté.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, pero no me gusta que te acerques tanto a mis dientes.

—Oh. Pues, no abras tu boca, entonces —dije descaradamente. Edward rodó los ojos.

—No lo tenía pensado. Vuelve aquí.

_**

* * *

**_

Diciembre 06, 2005

—Puedes mover tus manos, ¿sabes?

—Pero están muy frías —murmuró contra mis labios.

—Me gusta —insistí, empujando sus manos bajo mi blusa.

—Eres extraña —dijo, pero sus manos fluyeron hacia mi torso, revoloteando en torno de las curvas de mis pechos.

—Deja de quejarte —dije, sin aliento—, te gusta.

_**

* * *

**_

Diciembre 09, 2005

Si había algo mejor que mis manos sobre la piel de Edward, era el sonido de ronroneo que hacía en respuesta.

—Quítate la camisa —por una vez, no discutió.

No, mis labios en su piel eran lo mejor.

_**

* * *

**_

Diciembre 11, 2005

—Esto es perfección.

Estuve de acuerdo con él, pero mi mente no estaba en condiciones para formar enunciados coherentes. Presionados juntos, pecho a pecho, se sentía como si fuéramos las únicas dos personas en el mundo, como una íntima sensación.

—Deberíamos haber hecho esto hace años —dije, con voz quebrada mientras sus dedos se arrastraban por mi espina dorsal.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo cuando nos dio la vuelta, atrapándome debajo de él tendida sobre mi espalda. Estaba demasiado distraída como para regodearme.

_**

* * *

**_

Diciembre 14, 2005

—¿Crees que estarás listo?

Sus palabras vibraron contra mi estómago.

—Es muy… desalentador… que seas capaz de hablar ahora mismo.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Contesta mi pregunta.

Alzó su cabeza, dándome una mirada sufrida.

—Sí, eso creo.

Mi respuesta murió en mi lengua cuando sus labios se cerraron en torno a la punta de mi pecho.

_**

* * *

**_

Diciembre 15, 2005

—¿Edward?

—¿Hmm?

—Creo que tal vez deberíamos dejar de practicar por un tiempo —dije. No podía dar crédito a mi boca, pero todo lo que nos habíamos estado dedicando desde que habíamos llegado a nuestro acuerdo estaba volviéndose un poco… mucho. En el sentido de que iba a sufrir combustión espontánea si no conseguía alguna liberación, y pronto. Y ya que Edward probablemente no cooperaría en ese frente, parecía mejor dejar todo por completo.

—¿De veras?, pensé que lo estabas disfrutando —se veía como si le hubiera acabado de robar su pirulí. Quizás él había estado disfrutándolo más de lo que me había dado cuenta.

—Lo estaba. Lo estoy. Pero… pero estamos haciendo todo esto y no va a ninguna parte y siento como si fuera a estallar —espeté, colorada.

Miró fijamente un momento, luego se echó a reír.

—Oh, ¿_ese_ es el problema? Tenía miedo de que fuera mi técnica.

Lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido. Él sabía muy bien cómo me afectaba.

—Puedo tratar de resolver ese problema, si quieres —ofreció. Su sonrisa era atrayente, pero sus ojos estaban nerviosos. Mi estómago hizo un salto mortal.

—¿En serio?

Sonrió tentativamente.

—Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no quería que esto fuera difícil para ti. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho… creo que puedo manejarlo.

Elevé una ceja.

—¿Pero no antes?

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Continuamente subestimas mi autocontrol.

—La sed de sangre no puede ser mucho peor —dije con escepticismo. Se echó a reír.

—Me refiero a mi autocontrol como hombre, no como vampiro.

—Oh —me sentí caliente por todas partes. Él sonrió, y su mano pasó rozando mi costado desnudo.

—¿Estás segura? —confirmó, con sus dedos vacilando en el cordón de mis pantalones. Asentí, un poco demasiado entusiasmadamente, y, entonces, sentí un suave tirón.

_**

* * *

**_

Diciembre 16, 2005

—¿Podemos hacer lo que hicimos anoche otra vez?

Edward gimió.

—He creado un monstruo.

—Siempre fui un monstruo —argumenté, tratando de besarlo.

—Debe de ser por eso que nos llevamos tan bien—dijo con un bufido.

—Cállate y bésame.

—Un monstruo _mandón_.

—Edward —gimoteé, apretándome contra él—, ¿por favor?

Suspiró.

—Eres una creatura peligrosa.

_**

* * *

**_

Diciembre 18, 2005

—Todavía no me has dejado tocarte.

Edward se encogió de hombros, evitando mis ojos.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté, rodando sobre mi estómago y eficazmente enredándome en la sábana—. ¿No es esa la parte más importante para practicar?

—¿Crees que esa es la parte más importante?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Esa es la parte donde pareces pensar que va a ver un complejo, ¿no? ¿No ayudaría el practicar?

Suspiró, mirándome especulativamente.

—Si digo que pares, paras, ¿vale?

Estuve de acuerdo en seguida.

_**

* * *

**_

Diciembre 19, 2005

—Estás tratando de torturarme, ¿no es así? —gimió cuando mis manos encontraron el camino a su cremallera.

—El punto de la práctica es que lo hacemos más que una vez —dije—. Además, me gusta la cara que haces.

—_Bella_.

—Te gustó, ¿cierto? —fingí una expresión de dolor. Sabía que le gustaba; era imposible de no ver.

—Por supuesto, Bella, yo sólo… _ah_…

—Cállate y disfrútalo.

_**

* * *

**_

Diciembre 21, 2005

—Necesito ir de caza, una larga, si vamos a hacer esto.

No me gustaba la idea de noches largas sin él después de todo lo que habíamos hecho desde que hicimos nuestro acuerdo.

—¿Cuánto?

—Un par de días. Volveré en Nochebuena.

Suspiré.

—Entonces, está bien. ¿Cómo, um… cómo va a funcionar esto?

Edward sonrió.

—Pensé que te sabías esa parte. Verás, cuando un hombre ama a una mujer…

—Cállate —lo golpeé con fuerza, para gran perjuicio de mi mano—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Su sonrisa se redujo a sólo el más pequeño atisbo.

—Pues, pensé que ya que ya llevas a Charlie a nuestra casa por Navidad, podrías también quedarte esa noche con el pretexto de una pijamada con Alice.

Palidecí.

—El resto de tu familia no estará allí, ¿verdad?

Se echó a reír.

—No, por supuesto que no. Yo, particularmente, no quiero que ellos oigan eso.

—Oh. Bien… ¿sabes?, todavía pienso que es ridículo que Esme cocine una completa cena de Navidad para dos persones.

—No te preocupes. Todas las sobras serán enviadas al hospital.

—Y… ya que te vas mañana…

—Digámosle ensayo general.

_**

* * *

**_

Diciembre 25, 2005

Me desperté temprano para hacerle el desayuno a Charlie, ya zumbando con anticipación por lo que vendría esta noche. Charlie creyó que mi emoción se debía a las fiestas navideñas, y estaba agradecida por ello.

Mientras comíamos, Charlie me presentó un paquete envuelto, lo que resultó ser una colección de novelas Victorianas de pasta gruesa, las cuales sacaron lágrimas sorprendentes de mis ojos; una reacción que incomodó distintivamente a Charlie, me di cuenta.

Charlie estaba más que un poco incómodo sobre ir a la casa de los Cullen para Navidad, quejándose de que se sentía como un caso de caridad, pero sabía que estaba esperando la comida hecha en casa por una vez, así que en su mayoría, lo ignoré.

Cuando llegamos, la casa estaba engalanada con elaboradas decoraciones, lo que sabía tenía que ser obra de Alice, tal vez con ayuda de Esme. El hombre de nieve en el patio frontal con colmillos vampíricos de plástico para la boca, tenía que ser obra de Emmett. Estaba sorprendida que Edward lo hubiera dejado salirse con la suya. Tal vez todavía no lo había visto.

Charlie emitió un bajo silbido.

—Ellos seguro que saben cómo celebrar, ¿no es así?

Me reí.

—Por lo menos, Alice sí.

El interior de la casa estaba incluso peor. El enorme árbol de Navidad alcanzaba el techo y ocupaba un cuarto de la sala, y estaba impecablemente decorado; sin adornos hechos en casa. Sin embargo, la peor parte era la descomunal pila de regalos bajo el árbol. Hice una mueca, preguntándome cuántos eran para mí, y cuántos más estaba esperando escondidos. Edward había aceptado darme sólo la mitad de sus regalos en frente de Charlie.

Yo, en cambio, sólo había sido capaz de comprar un regalo por cada miembro de la familia Cullen, y no estaba del todo segura de dar ninguno de ellos… especialmente el de Edward. Había sido imposible de comprar.

Esme salió bulliciosa de la cocina con Carlisle a remolque, trayendo consigo una ráfaga de deliciosos olores y un aura de tranquilidad doméstica. Ya podía ver a Charlie sucumbiendo a ello, a pesar de sí mismo.

—¡Bella, Charlie! Nos da mucho gusto de que hayan podido venir. Bella, ¿por qué no vas arriba y vas por los demás? Charlie, tal vez le gustaría tomar una taza de café con Carlisle y conmigo en la cocina…

Y así, Charlie se alejó y yo era libre de subir las escaleras. Pasé todas las habitaciones de los demás, sabiendo que habrían escuchado nuestra entrada y se anunciarían pronto. Fui directamente a Edward.

Me estaba esperando en su habitación, sobre… sobre una cama de hierro nueva. Pestañeé.

—¿Compraste una cama?

—Por supuesto que compré una cama —dijo, haciéndome señas—. No pensaste que dejaría que nuestra primera vez fuera en un sofá, ¿cierto?

Me encogí de hombros, ruborizándome, mientras me encaramaba en la enorme cama.

—No esperaba que compraras este monstruo.

Edward sólo se rió.

—Considéralo uno de tus regalos de Navidad. Hablando de eso…

Gemí cuando me entregó un pequeño paquete. Me dedicó una mirada severa.

—Recuerda, lo prometiste.

—Lo hice —suspiré, tirando del pulcro lazo rojo y quitando el envoltorio, revelando un largo estuche de terciopelo. Dentro había un delicado collar de hebras de plata entretejidas, haciendo un intrincado patrón.

—Es hermoso —dije, con mi estómago moviéndose con una mezcla de emociones. Por un lado, nunca nadie me había regalado joyas antes, y estaba un poco asustada de cuánto me gustaba recibirlas de Edward. Por el otro lado, tenía miedo de cuáles serían el resto de los regalos.

—Déjame ponértelo —dijo, cogiéndolo del estuche y moviéndose detrás de mí para abrocharlo alrededor de mi cuello. Se quedó fácilmente en su lugar, frío contra mi piel.

Sonrió satisfecho al mirar el efecto final, y luego, tomó mi mano.

—Vamos abajo, entonces, ¿vale? Alice se muere por empezar.

La Navidad pasó en un torbellino de comida —o la falta de ella— y papel de regalo, aunque todo el tiempo estuve penosamente consciente de Edward y la especial adquisición esperando en mi bolso de viaje que había hecho mientras él estaba ausente en un viaje secreto a Port Angeles. La mayoría de lo que había visto en esa excursión a _Victoria's Secret _me había hecho sonrojar con sólo de verlo en el perchero, pero finalmente había encontrado algo lo suficientemente modesto como para usarlo sin morirme de vergüenza.

Edward me dio una serie de regalos aburridos bajo el ojo vigilante de Charlie, cosas que parecerían bastante inocentes. _Había_ una bufanda, pero era cachemira; un diario encuadernado en cuero, varios libros, una pila de CDs caseros, y cosas por el estilo. Me alegré de que hubiera parecido contenerse un poco.

Estaba nerviosa, entregándole a Edward su regalo. Lo abrió con cuidadosa impaciencia, y su pueril entusiasmo, dejó a mi estómago revoloteando; pero no era nada al lado de la sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio el antiguo cuaderno de composición, preservado desde la época Eduardiana. Sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción cuando se encontraron con los míos, y supe que nada podría ir mal cuando podía mirarme así.

Los otros también me dieron regalos; ropa de Alice —con el nombre de Jasper agregado en la etiqueta, pero tenía la sensación de que él nunca había visto nada de eso antes—, un conjunto de pendientes que hacían juego con el collar de Edward de Esme y Carlisle, y un enorme oso de peluche de Emmett que era ridículamente apropiado, pensé. No hubo nada de Rosalie, pero eso no me importó. No quería que ella se sintiera obligada a hacer nada por mí; conocía sus sentimientos sobre mi presencia en sus vidas.

Intercambiaron regalos entre ellos también, y tenían un montón para Charlie, lo que hizo que la apertura de regalos durara un tiempo ridículamente largo.

Sin embargo, finalmente el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, y Charlie se alejó del partido de fútbol que estaba viendo con Emmett y Carlisle para hacer el trayecto a casa.

Estaba claramente renuente a dejarme allí con mi novio tan cerca a la mano, y por una vez, tenía razón para preocuparse; pero le dije que Alice no tenía ninguna intención de dejar a Edward interferir con nuestro «tiempo de chicas» y lo envié a casa.

Los otros se fueron poco después, Esme y Carlisle a visitar el hospital, y los otros se adentraron en el bosque para comenzar lo que evidentemente era una guerra de bolas de nieve que duraba toda la noche.

Y de pronto, estábamos solos.

Miré a Edward, a donde estaba parado cruzando la habitación, con su rostro resplandeciendo bajo las luces de Navidad. Sonrió.

—Vamos arriba, ¿vale? Tienes más regalos que abrir.

Hice un gesto involuntario; me había olvidado de esa parte.

Sin embargo, mientras me conducía por las escaleras, mi corazón martilleaba. No faltaría mucho ahora. Mi mente era un revoltijo. ¿Seríamos capaces de hacer esto? ¿Terminaría mal? ¿Sería yo suficientemente buena? ¿Sería lo mejor que hubiera sentido jamás?

—Siéntate —ordenó, guiándome a la cama. Lo hice, esperando que el diluvio comenzara. Pronto me di cuenta, cuando empecé a desenvolver, que Edward había guardado otro tipo de regalos para darme fuera de la vista de Charlie. Fuera de esas cajas salieron pijamas de seda, lujosos productos de baño, conjuntos de ropa interior y…

—¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

Edward frotó la parte trasera de su cuello, una segura señal de nervios.

—Eso es culpa de Alice. Dijo que debía comprarte uno, ya sabes… para cuando no esté cerca.

Miré boquiabierta el aparato de plástico, sonrojándome hasta las orejas.

—¿Entraste a una tienda y compraste esto?

—¡Oh, Cielos, no! —dijo rápidamente—, lo ordené en línea.

Una risita se me escapó, y pronto estaba riéndose conmigo.

—No debería haber escuchado a Alice. Me siento ridículo.

—Sólo me alegro de que no haya terminado en el montón de abajo —dije, imaginando la mirada en el rostro de Charlie con horror.

Una extraña e incómoda calma cayó sobre nosotros, y miré a Edward para encontrarlo mirándome.

—Entonces, ¿ese es el final de los regalos? —pregunté, esperanzada.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, salvo _el regalo_.

—Bien —mi garganta estaba repentinamente seca—. Debería entonces… ¿alistarme?

Asintió, con rostro ilegible.

—Estaré esperando.

Entré al baño con mi bolsa de viaje y me refresqué rápidamente antes de cambiarme con el camisón, una prenda blanca a la altura de la rodilla con tirantes de espagueti. Lo suficientemente inocente, pero esperaba que también atractivo.

Parecía una muy larga caminata de regreso a la habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta, la encontré transformada, iluminada con velas parpadeantes, la cama rechazada. Edward había estado parado por la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, pero se volvió cuando entré. Se había desabotonado su camisa y quitado sus zapatos, y sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta sus codos. Se veía deliciosamente desaliñado, y, de pronto, tenía que detenerme de correr hacia él.

Sus ojos me rastrillaron, y me maravillé de cómo podía hacerme arder con sólo una mirada. No era justo.

Edward cruzó la habitación lentamente hasta que estaba dolorosamente cerca, y luego me pasó para cerrar la puerta, cerrando nuestra pequeña burbuja. Y entonces, su mano estaba en la mía, y me condujo a la cama, bajándome con él.

—Luces preciosa —murmuró mientras nos recostábamos cara a cara, con dedos fantasma sobre mi clavícula expuesta—; me gusta verte en blanco.

Me acerqué más, sufriendo por contacto.

—Fue lo único decente que pude encontrar.

Se rió entre dientes, bajando sus labios a los míos.

—Es perfecto —dijo antes de que su dura boca se encontrara con la suave mía, y fue como la primera vez, pero mejor, con toda la electricidad entre nosotros siendo canalizada a su lugar apropiado, poniendo mi cuerpo en llamas.

Todo se fundió a la perfección. Mis manos vagaron por su pecho mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre mis muslos. Cuando sus besos bajaron a mi cuello, empujé la camisa de sus hombros. Sus brazos formaron una jaula en torno a mí de la que nunca querría escapar.

Sus rápidos dedos empujaron los tirantes de mis hombros, y sus labios siguieron el recorrido. Me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban temblando y las presioné en su espalda para mantener algún tipo de control. Y entonces, sus manos empujaron el vestido hacia arriba por mis piernas; sus manos enviaron un fuego lento de mis muslos hasta mi centro, y me encontré a mí misma ya gimiendo.

El vestido pasó por encima de mi cabeza, dejándome en las bragas de encaje blancas que había comprado a juego. Sus ojos eran abrasadores, vagando por mi figura casi desnuda. Nunca me sentí tan expuesta antes, no en la oscuridad de mi habitación en donde no había velas parpadeantes para iluminar cada una de mis imperfecciones. Pero por otro lado, nunca había sido capaz de ver la mirada en sus ojos antes, y era abrasador, penetraba el alma. Si él era mi Adonis, su mirada finalmente me hizo sentir como Afrodita.

—Por favor —susurré, atrayéndolo de nuevo a mí. Sus manos eran suaves mientras calcaban mi piel, subiendo a mis muslos, extendiéndose sobre mi estómago y, finalmente, acunando mis pechos. Me arqueé hacia él, alargándome a ciega por más. Mis manos aferraron sus hombros cuando sus labios encontraron mi pecho. El suave roce de su lengua me hizo gritar, y me pregunté cómo sobreviviría teniéndolo dentro de mí, cómo mi cuerpo podría aguantar tantas sensaciones.

Mientras sus labios rozaban más abajo, sus dedos se adentraron en la pretina de mis bragas, arrastrándolas por mis piernas mientras yo esperaba con jadeante anticipación. Sus manos separaron mis piernas tiernamente, y me sorprendió al bajar su cabeza entre ellas. En todas nuestras noches juntos, sólo había usado sus manos en mí antes; esto era algo enteramente nuevo.

Un áspero jadeo abandonó mi garganta cuando su boca tocó mi sensible piel. Su lengua se movía como si estuviera estratégicamente diseñada para volverme loca, y todo lo que pude hacer fue empuñar las sábanas oleada tras oleada del adictivo placer que se apoderó de mí. No se detuvo hasta que llegué, tentándome en la ronda de secuelas que me dejaron débil y lánguida mientras gateaba de vuelta sobre mi cuerpo.

—Te has estado conteniendo por mí —jadeé, todavía extremadamente consciente de sus dedos bailando en torno a mi ombligo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No estaba seguro de poder, hasta ahora. Pero verte así, por mí, es suficiente para volver a todo lo demás irrelevante.

—Gracias, Edward, por darme esto —dije, volviendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo—. Incluso si resulta que no podemos… pues… esto sigue siendo increíble.

—Lo es, ¿no es así? —dijo, enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello mientras se inclinaba para besarme otra vez—. Me siento como si debería agradecerte… esto es mucho más de lo que jamás pensé que podría ser.

Respondí con mis labios, haciendo lo posible para comunicar con mi cuerpo lo que no sabía cómo decir con palabras; lo mucho que lo amaba, lo deseaba y necesitaba. Y lo sentí decir lo mismo cuando me apretó ligeramente y se colocó entre mis muslos otra vez. Esta vez, pude sentir la presión de sus caderas contra las mías, pude sentir la prominente erección contra mi adolorido centro. Nada podría aplacar esa necesidad, salvo él.

Alargué la mano hacia el botón de sus pantalones, desabrochándolo de alguna manera con mis torpes dedos. El cierre era un trabajo más fácil, y entonces, era sencillo quitar sus pantalones y bóxers de sus caderas, dejándolo a él hacer el resto del trabajo.

No pude resistirme de dar un vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de las velas. Siempre había estado lo suficientemente oscuro en mi cuarto que no podía formar exactamente una adecuada imagen mental de él, pero ahora, su cuerpo estaba completamente revelado, una perfectamente esculpida figura de mármol, viviendo y respirando aquí para mí.

—Bella… —su voz era más inestable de lo que estaba acostumbrada, teñida de nerviosismo y anticipación—…necesitas decirme si te hago daño.

—Lo haré —prometí, aunque sabía que sería innecesario. No había dolor en sus brazos.

Nuestros ojos se trabaron mientras entraba en mí. Sentí el aguijón de mi himen rompiéndose y la extraña sensación de estiramiento, pero todo eso de alguna manera era secundario a la hirviente necesidad en sus ojos, con un poco de distracción en el fondo.

Cuando comenzó a moverse, todo lo que pude sentir fue la increíble _plenitud_, la absoluta afinación de estar unida con quien poseía mi corazón. Le di todo de mí, y él mismo se dio a cambio; justo como era, y justo como yo lo quería.

El tiempo se suspendió, y todo era una mancha a excepción de su rostro sobre mí y del calor emanando de nuestra unión. Creció y se convirtió en un flameante infierno, abarcando todo hasta que finalmente estallé, adhiriéndome a él como mi ancla al mundo; o tal vez él _era_ justamente mi mundo.

Oí, a través de mi colorida bruma y placentera neblina, su grito de mi nombre, haciéndose eco en el aire, y sentí su última y fuerte estocada penetrarme profundamente.

Me llevó con él cuando colapsó sobre su espalda. Floté en el resplandor posterior, contenta de presionar mi sobrecalentado rostro contra su pecho y sentir sus fuertes brazos cerrarse en torno a mí. Esto era todo el cielo que necesitaría.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó finalmente. Miré hacia sus evaluadores ojos como si despertara de un sueño.

—Estoy perfecta —dije, acercándome más él—. Tú eres perfecto. Todo fue perfecto. ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

Se rió, arrojando las mantas para cubrirnos.

—Duerme primero. Tendremos tiempo de sobra para eso.

—¿Por siempre?

—Por siempre —suspiró, presionando sus labios en mi cabello.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

[N. de la T.]

Se suponía que era para navidad, pero FanFiction no me dejó entrar después de subir «**Closer**» ¬_¬ hasta ahora.

Por cierto, pásense por «**Closer**», se trata de **las páginas de LEMMON faltantes en el final de Eclipse** (: ¡LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!, que me siento como que no ha gustado T_T

Bueno, sólo me resta desearles ¡Feliz Navidad! atrasado. ^_^

Pronto aparecerán **DM** y **The Eddy Series**… o eso espero ^_^'

Besitos navideños atrasados  
**.::Sol::.**

* * *

_**Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN~Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN~Esto es una TRADUCIÓN~Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN.**_


End file.
